


Fetch

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetch

Title: Fetch  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald,/Angel  
Word Count: 783  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: AU after _City of..._  
Summary: Everyone wants to play.

Angel thrust his hips again, driving me backwards. I groaned as he hit that spot inside. Then he froze. For a moment I thought he was doing another one of those ‘let’s see if I can drive Lindsey batshit’ kind of games which I hated and loved at the same time. After a few minutes of him doing nothing other than being buried inside of me, I realized something was wrong.

“Angel?” I cursed the blindfold over my eyes and the scarves on my arms which made it damn near impossible to know what the hell was going on.

“There’s something... _watching_ us.” His voice was barely above a whisper and it sent a chill down my spine.

“I thought you liked it when people watched.” There shouldn’t have been anyone else in my apartment. I tugged on the scarves, trying to get myself loose so I could at least remove the damn blindfold. That’s when I discovered it was almost impossible to get loose from knots tied by a vampire. I sighed.

“Hang on.”

I tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes as his fingers slid under the edge of the silk covering my eyes. When it slipped free, I blinked a few times so I could adjust to the semi-darkness of the room. Angel reached out and set his hand on my hair. Then he gently turned my head until I was facing the closet. I could see a pair of red, glowing eyes watching us. “Oh crap, I thought he was in the guest room.”

Angel raised an eyebrow. “Who is that, Lindsey?”

I licked my lips before whistling. The thing in the closet let out a noise somewhere between a roar and a bark and then came barreling out of the closet at full speed. One minute it was on the floor and the next it was on the bed licking my face with a slobbery, forked tongue. “Damn it, Fluffy!” In a matter of seconds, I was coated in a layer of drool. Wonderful. I glanced at Angel who seemed shocked.

“Is that a...?” He stretched his hand out to trace his fingers along the thing’s spine. As soon as he made contact, a row of spines popped up, making him jump.

“He’s a chupacabra. Who’s a good boy? Who’s an annoying, sex ruining chupacabra?” Since my tone was still playful, even if the words weren’t, Fluffy wagged his tail rapidly. “Go get your toy.” I jerked my head towards the corner of the room. Fluffy leapt off the bed with a yip. “We’re never going to be able to finish unless you put him out of the room. He’s going to make you keep throwing Mr. Bear until you think your arm is going to fall off.”

Angel eased out of me, making both of us moan. “You named it Fluffy?” At the mention of his name, Fluffy came racing back across the room holding a stuffed bear in his mouth. Angel grabbed the toy with a disgusted look on his face and threw it. Fluffy dashed off again, yipping like crazy. Angel muttered something under his breath as he worked on getting the scarves loose.

“The name on his papers is ‘Gracie’s Precious Prince Fluffikins.” Angel burst into laughter and I smacked him in the shoulder. “Look, he’s a present from a little old lady.” I frowned. “Technically, she’s a little old demon. Apparently he’s the spawn of a couple Grand Champions.”

He threw the bear again, snorting when Fluffy literally bounced off the wall while trying to get it. “You’re covered in chupacabra spit, Lindsey.”

I swiped my hand over my face. Then I stared at my palm. “Ew.” I wish she would have warned me about the drool. An idea struck me and I grabbed Angel’s wrist. “Come on, you’re going to help me get cleaned up in the shower.”

We’d made it halfway to the bathroom when Fluffy came thundering over. He wiggled back and forth while holding a very soggy Mr. Bear. I grabbed the bear’s leg and had a bit of a tug of war for a second until he let go. I threw the bear as far away from us as possible. As soon as Fluffy turned, I dragged Angel into the bathroom and locked the door behind us.

I walked over to the shower and fiddled with the taps. Even over the sound of the water I could hear Fluffy clawing at the door.

“That wasn’t very nice, Lindsey. He just wanted to play.” The corners of Angel’s mouth turned up.

“I want to play too.” I shoved him into the shower. “Now finish what you started, Champ.”


End file.
